


Wordpicture: Mini O'Neill

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-26
Updated: 2003-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Wordpicture: Mini O'Neill

Who would have thought all those years of listening to Carter spout her theories would actually pay off? Hell, this time through high school, I might actually make the honor roll.  


Mom would be so proud.  


My real mom, that is. Dorothy O'Neill, not Janice Huffman, the woman the Air Force roped into taking on a "troubled" fifteen-year-old. It boggles my mind sometimes, how easy it was for them to pull this off. Fake birth certificate, fake parents--tragically lost in a car accident... Not bad, really.  


The tests sucked, though. To fake the school records and place me in the right classes, Carter and her evil minions gave me every test in the book. I guess osmosis must really work because I've been ignoring her and Daniel for years, and I still managed to score pretty high in almost everything. Which is what landed me here, in the dullest science class known to man.  


Why'd I want to go back and redo high school again?  


Mr. Portis--Clive--is going on about trajectory and line of force. Thirty years in and out of a cockpit... I could teach him a thing or two about g-forces. But as always, I hold my tongue. Your average fifteen-year-old doesn't know much more about flying than you can figure out from playing Nintendo. Not that I was your average when I _was_ fifteen...  


I still can't believe this is happening. It's been a month since they placed me, and I still want a beer or a date (a real one, mind you, not a chaperoned trip to the latest movie) or just a little time by myself.  


Still it's fun to be taken care of. It's fun to remember the good things about high school. Hated it last time around. Scrawny and average, I wasn't much on campus. Not that I was a nerd or anything, but I was... Well, let's just say I didn't have the girls flocking to me, and leave it at that, okay?  


Girls. Funny, when I was fifteen the first time, I would have loved it having girls ogle me. Now it just makes me feel like a dirty old man.  


It also makes me think about where my preferences have drifted to in the last thirtysome years. And it makes me think I should take the chance to make some changes this time around.  


Thirty-seven years ago, the military was my way out. I figured I didn't have anything to lose, right? Join the Air Force, make a good living, don't worry too much about the choices, since so many of them are made for you...  


And without Daniel Jackson, I don't think I'd ever have bothered to make any choices anyway. Well, except the big one. That gun--the same gun Charlie used to kill himself--was in my hand more times than I can count, and one day, I'd've made the choice to pull the trigger. And then this nerd came around, all earnest and sincere, and suddenly, suicide didn't seem like such a great idea after all.  


God, that kid gave me so much. And when he died, I could have gone right back to that gun. Maybe I should have, who knows? All I _do_ know is that, because of him, I saw things in a whole new light.  


Which, judging by the way my fifteen-year-old hormones react every time Brett Martin walks by, might not have been that new after all. Hell, I can't really kid myself now, can I? I always had it for the guys I worked with. I hid it well--every guy who had those tendencies did, in the military--but I always had 'em.  


And now it's a new century, and the world looks at things differently. It could be a lot more open of course, but things are changing. And I'm changed too...  


So maybe it's time I thought a little more about the things I can do differently this time around--aside from practicing harder on the ice, of course. This time, I'm gonna stick to the hockey rink.  


And I'm going to use what Daniel's taught me, and stick to my principles, too.  


Starting with one Brett Martin...

* * *  
The End


End file.
